User blog:Stolen5487/Pure Evil Proposal: Victor Krane
Since he hasn't been approved yet and I am sure at least a few people are going to be a but skeptical given the nature of the shiw, I figure I would propose this guy. Story Type? Lab Rats is a Disney science fiction sitcom about three teenage bionic humans named Adam, Bree and Chase who have been raised by their uncle Donald after he saved them from the hands of the creator, Douglas Davenport who intended to use them as weapons to take over the world. Together with their step brother, Leo the teens fight to save the world. Who is he? What has he done? Victor Krane is the corrupt billionaire who joined forces with Donald. Using Douglas technology he enhanced himself with bionic implaints. During an attempt to brainwash Adam, Bree and Chase when Chase resists his control, he has his siblings try to kill him against Douglas wishes. In his next appearance he locks Leo and his mother Tasha in a giant oven, attempting to roast them alive. Wanting his own bionic army. Krane made around a hundred different bionic humans and conducted horrible experiments on them that left them tramutized. In a bid to take over the world, he used the Triton App to brainwash humanity. Refusing to allow his "weapons" to live a life that doesn't benefit him, Krane had installed a virus in the bionic humans so in the event he died they would also die. Krane even took the thing Douglas loved, his bionic dog and turned it into his personal assassin in another attempt to kill Douglas and the bionic humans. Being revived from the brink of death by another mad scientist named Dr. Gao. Him and Krane brainwash an army of space colonists, using a missile they attempted to wipe out all life on the Earth and rebuild it with their enslaved bionic army. When this plan failed Krane made one last attempt to kill the bionic humans, along with the colonists declaring that "If I can't have my army than I am taking you out with them". Redeeming Qualities? None. His relationship with Douglas was purely business oriented and he was quick to try to kill him when Douglas got a change of heart. Played seriously? Yes. He cracks a few jokes and he has a The Comically Serious attitude during his interactions with Douglas, but none of that detracts from the threat he possess and he is still played more serious than every other antagonist. Heinous Standard Lab Rats has a surprisingly moderate heinous standard as most villains have attempted murder. Giselle Vickers explicitly wants to destroy and kill all bionic humans, Douglas before his redemption had his hand in some nasty enslavement, and there is Krane's other business partner Dr. Gao who has brainwashing, attempted enslavement and attempted omnicide on his rapsheet. He would also probably count if Krane's general rapsheet wasn't so much longer. Verdict? Personally, I think he is an easy keep as Disney surprisingly wasn't pulling any punches in showing just how nasty the bad guys are in this show, especially him. Everything he does is treated with serious weight that you wouldn't find in most other comedies aimed at a young audience. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals